


Quitting

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87551.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quitting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87551.html

Hermione stormed into the office, a letter waving in her hand. "Just what the hell is this Malfoy?"

"I'm guessing it's a piece of paper Granger. I thought with that brain of yours you could at least figure that out. Even if you were a Gryffindor," Draco answered, feet propped up on the mahogany desk in front of him.

"I know that you pompous prat," she growled, shoving his feet to the floor and slamming the offending paper to the desk. "I meant, why the hell did you write what's on it."

"Oh, that," he drawled, moving to put his feet back up. "I'm quitting, that's my two weeks notice."

"You can't do it!" Hermione squeaked. "You can't leave now, not when we're in the middle of year's end!"

"Can, will, and am. After all, I can't work under my wife, now can I?"

Seeing the ring Draco pulled out of his pocket to slip on her finger, Hermione Granger was silent for the first time in years.


End file.
